CP - December, 2383
This page chronicles posts #11601-11720 and spans the time of December 1st to December 31st of the year 2383. *CP - November, 2383 *CP - January, 2384 Bajor Plots First Week Having a nightmare f’N’LANI UNA sees herself in AAMIN PA’DAR’s home. Thinking she is there on another escort service, she is shocked when he violently abuses her. KHOAL S’HARIEN and ALLYSANN KNIGHT are back on the planet and having lunch together. Khoal has been silent, but speaks when Ally allows him to get his own puppy. YINTAR IOAN and HAYDEN IOAN progress their relationship when Yintar asks him to help dress up and display several Aamin Pa’dar holograms on their font year. This progresses into YINTAR taking HAYDEN hunting for holograms . Killing one, they take the body home only for AMITY IOAN to see and think it was real. YINTAR eventually asks AMITY to switch Hayden to another tutor because neither of them like the man. She agrees to see what she can do, but it wasn’t enough for the former king. MARIAME ALMIN is suffering with her pregnancy and still has several months to go. Unable to get up the stairs, TAHMOH ALMIN attempts to help as much as he can. T’POK is called to Vulcan on a secret mission and has to cover his tracks by inviting JILLIAN HORTON along to a fake intell conference. Second Week Being referred, KAI CEVDAK-ROSS is in a meeting with DENORIAN THAY. They briefly talk about her issues before he recommends that she go to group therapy. Going, though hesitant, KAI arrives to the group therapy and meets CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD there who is going because of the stresses of his terminally ill wife. They talk and go out for coffee, finding they have a lot in common. KIAN MAENAK (KEHAL S’HARIEN) and ALLYSANN MAENAK are finally married and consummate said marriage in their honeymoon suite (December 12, 2383). KAI wishes to have her friend over, but needs permission from YINTAR IOAN. She receives it, but not before some insults. CHRISTOPHER arrives and is able to share some more of his personal feelings with KAI, crying in front of her when he admit’s the idea of Missy dying is sometimes a relief. Third Week Meeting with the Maenak’s, AAMIN PA’DAR speaks with KHOAL S’HARIEN-MAENAK about becoming his pupil. When ALLYSANN MAENAK arrives, Khoal explains he doesn’t like the Cardassian and he is dismissed. YINTAR IOAN falls asleep while helping Kian with a plot to assassinate Khoal. AMITY IOAN arrives and notices this plan, confronting her husband then leaves to speak with Kian. AMITY calls KIAN MAENAK to the house and talks to him, the Romulan saying it wasn’t a real plan, just something to keep the man preoccupied. He offers, instead to help Yintar with meditative techniques. That night, AMITY is terrorized by a nightmare where she is in AAMIN’s office and he starts to get physical. She wakes up startled after YINTAR rouses her and she is too scared to go back to sleep. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is shopping for the holidays when he runs into ANNA-ALEENA THAY who has wandered away from HEIDI THAY. When Heidi realizes and finds her daughter with Chris, she invites him along with ABBOTT THAY to lunch. CHRISTOPHER arrives to Varnadas with MELISSA GREENWOOD, introducing her to KAI CEVDAK-ROSS, someone he told his wife was working on her condition. KIAN and ALLYSANN are there as well, the man trying to avoid KATAL UNA and FARAN UNA when they arrive - more content to be outside at the barbeque with the men. That night, LOROT ROSS confronts KAI about her relationship with Chris. She explains it is nothing, but then he tells her about the rumours he heard from the staff - something she straightens out. In the morning, KATAL and AMITY have a brief catch up time, but it is obvious there is some linger awkwardness. AMITY goes back to her bedroom to wake up YINTAR but he is up already and the two have a sweet intimate moment. KATAL goes back home with FARAN where he questions her about her lack of sexuality. She explains she is tired of feelings guilty and now prefers the foreplay and cuddling over intercourse. Fourth Week Lounging around Varnadas, AMITY IOAN is very pregnant when she questions KIAN MAENAK about why men cheat, getting on the subject of Ashley Moss and her relationship with Yintar. Going to another group meeting, KAI CEVDAK-ROSS convinces CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD to go out to dinner with her. There, they talk more about each other and their plans for the holidays. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Back on the station for awhile now, SHAWN MUNROE is preparing to leave at some point with Keiko. KITAAN DHOW arrives and confirms his vacation request so he and Lani can go to Vancouver for Christmas. Second Week Having dinner with KITAAN DHOW, fN’LANI UNA has shown to be a bit more quiet than usual. She explains to him about her nightmare and Kitaan prompts her to open up more to him. Earth Plots Third Week Settling into their Vancouver vacation home, fN’LANI UNA and KITAAN DHOW discuss some of their plans for the time they’re on Earth. They decide that they will check out her old family home in Hawaii and be there for Christmas. Fourth Week On Christmas day, fN’LANI UNA, KITAAN DHOW and ELLIANA DHAJA are in Hawaii, taking in the sun and sand. They surf a little bit before going inside to the pool where they can have more fun with Elli where it is safer. Vulcan Plots Second Week Arriving to the planet, T’POK and JILLIAN HORTON meet with T’KARATH, a chancellor on the High Command and T’Pok’s father. Getting into some banter exchanges, Jillian attempts to keep the Chancellors ego down. Third Week Now on Vulcan, T’POK and JILLIAN HORTON settle into the residence of T’KARATH and J’KAL. They talk about emotions and T’Pok’s previous dating history before Jillian over hears a conversation between father and son about red matter. (Note: post 11664 was incorrectly labelled as a future plots). Later on, T’POK tells JILLIAN that she needs to leave Vulcan. Now wishing to go, she tells him she knows about the red matter. T’POK brings JILLIAN to T’KARATH and explains the situation to her - how red matter was produced by the Vulcans and a traitor gave it to the Syndicate. JILLIAN is given the task of deciphering a transmissions and she tells T’POK that the auction is within the Rolor Nebula. En route to Kauaria, JILLIAN inquires more about T’POK’s dating life and he explains some things about Amity and Margianne, however the conversation is cut short when he realizes it is illogical to continue. USS Enterprise Plots Fourth Week On the Enterprise to get married, SHAWN MUNROE and KEIKO ISHIKAWA are settling into their quarters. They decide to have some hanky panky before wedding stuff consumes them, but are interrupted by BARBARA MUNROE who explains that there isn’t to be anything before the big night. At their wedding, SHAWN and KEIKO are there with several other people including JAMES MUNROE, CYDJA DAMAR-BERN, REBECCA WOODS, SANDRA-DEE WOODS, BARBARA and JEAN-LUC PICARD. During their vows Q arrives and makes them believe they’re back in 2366 and Keiko is marrying MILE O’BRIEN. Suddenly WILLIAM RIKER, DATA, WORF, BEVERLY CRUSHER and SARAH MUNROE are all there as well before Keiko is sedated. SHAWN is shocked at what is going on and is confronted by SARAH about his odd behaviour. He explains he is from 2383 and something’s happened. SHAWN leaves and finds KEIKO in the sickbay, convincing her they needed to talk to Picard. They’re interrupted by MILES who doesn’t like what is happening to his wife. After a meeting with the senior staff, SHAWN and KEIKO are left alone, leaving their hands to wander. Soon enough, they’re caught by PICARD, RIKER, DEANNA TROI and MILES. MILES and KEIKO go back to their quarters together where she explains they can’t do anything and in another universe her and Shawn are together. Q presents himself and explains she passed the test he gave her before marrying - wishing to make sure she was over her first husband. SHAWN is then tested with SARAH and has a moment of grief, but passes as well. SHAWN and KEIKO are brought back by Q and married (December 21, 2383). Red Matter Plot Fourth Week Getting authorization from Kauaria to get to the Syndicate Auction, T’POK and JILLIAN HORTON arrive to Urmet II in the Rolor Nebula. They’re shown their hotel and settle in before making their over all plans. JILLIAN is sent out to find VINDOR LATORIAN and see if she can find out if they’re any special auctions. There are and they are able to get in. Upon arrival to the special auction, JILLIAN and T’POK are given a demonstration with the red matter by LATORIAN and the Vulcan traitor T’PIR is revealed. Deciding that they will wait until after the auction, T’POK and JILLIAN realize that the red matter has to be destroyed at all costs. Later, after a Klingon seeking revenge wins the auction, T’POK and JILLIAN make a break for it, sending a signal to Starfleet. Things go well until the Klingon stabs T’Pok and he tells Jillian to go on without him while he stays to blow up the ship. She does, but JILLIAN is caught and brought back to where T’POK was. T’PIR explains that he is only helping the logical course of chaos in the universe and his actions are justified. Beaming out with an emergency transport, they’re then able to take the shuttle and are picked up by the USS V’Brak. When T’KARATH arrives, they blow up the Syndicate ship, causing a wormhole .To their surprise, another ship comes through and fHAYDEN LIU is on the other side, asking for help. #12 December, 2383 #12 December, 2383 #12 December, 2383